


Altruism

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: Boone’s POV when he and Shannon have sex.





	

The entire time he made love to her, he knew. It wasn't wrong because she was his stepsister; it was wrong because she treated him like shit. And he let her. He seemed to revel in it. Why, he could not fathom, couldn't explain, couldn't wrap his mind around.

She was the most selfish person he knew, and yet something about her made him need to fix her. Like if he loved her enough, she would stop doing all the things that made her impossible to love.

The fact that he called it love when he knew she didn't feel anything remotely resembling that emotion made the ache that much worse, made him strain harder for release, made the sensation when it finally came, that much more agonizing.


End file.
